


Birthday Presents

by Traxits



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, challengefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's sixteenth birthday rolls around (the age of consent in the Federation), and there's one present in particular that he cannot wait to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> For the tri-ace kink meme prompt: "Despite Claude's frequent disregard of rules and regulations, he's made it very clear to Leon that they aren't having sex until he's an adult. On Leon's birthday, there's one present he's looking forward to much more than all the others. Whenever you figure they turn legal in the future is fine."

He had lived with Claude for four years. Leon tapped his finger against his chin, sighing as he studied the clock.

24 Nov., 23:55.

He dropped his head down against the pillow for just a moment, then pushed off of the bed and moved over to the window. It was snowing. He propped up his chin in one hand as he watched it, his feet swinging under the bottom of the chair he sat in. Claude had already gone to bed, had already ruffled his hair with an affectionate smile and promised him that he'd get his birthday gift _on_ his birthday, not a moment before. Leon's frown deepened, and he glanced back over to the clock.

24 Nov., 23:58.

He clenched his jaw, then shoved away from the window and pulled open his closet door. He checked himself over in the mirror on the back of the door, nervously straightening his shirt seams, hesitating for just a moment before he peeled off the belt. He wouldn't be needing it. He dragged a brush through his hair, and when he shut the door, he looked at the clock once more.

25 Nov., 00:02.

A wide grin broke over his face, and he darted out of his room. He had to pace himself to keep from _running_ down the short hallway to Claude's room, and he rapped his knuckles on the door quickly, loudly. He thought he heard something inside, and after only a heartbeat, he did it again. A muffled voice, and Leon slipped inside, carefully shutting and locking the door behind him. Never mind that they were the only two in the apartment; it was better to be _safe_. He walked very carefully over to the bed, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop the wide grin from crossing his face. He didn't bother with a light.

Claude was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. No shirt. Leon's grin widened a touch further. He couldn't tell if Claude was wearing anything else, since the blankets were riding up around his waist. Leon bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, waiting for Claude to realize what time it was.

"L-Leon?" Claude squinted at him, then glanced over at the clock. "You okay?"

"Of course I am." When Claude didn't respond to that, Leon leaned over toward his companion just a little. "It's the twenty-fifth, Claude."

Claude looked up at him, then leaned back against the pile of pillows on the bed. He stretched very slowly, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah?" He sounded awake, but if the significance had sunk in, he wasn't showing it. Leon clasped his hands behind himself, squeezing tightly to keep from giving away any more of his exuberance.

"I'm _sixteen_," he announced, arching an eyebrow at Claude. Still no retort? "You promised me something on me sixteenth birthday; do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," Claude finally answered quietly. He tilted his head a little as he looked Leon over. "You want it _right_ now? It can't wait until the morning?" At Leon's frown, Claude grinned, and he motioned the young scientist over. Obediently, Leon crawled onto the bed, straddling Claude's lap as he did. He instinctively put his arms over Claude's shoulders, trying to fidget as little as he could.

Claude's hands moved to rest lightly on Leon's hips, and he just held him at first. Then he very slowly began to trail his hands upwards, tracing and feeling Leon's sides through his clothes; he only stopped when his hands reached Leon's face. "Leon, are you--"

"I'm sure, Claude." Leon slid his hands out from around Claude's shoulders, moving them to lightly touch his companion's chest. "I... I have wanted this..." He laughed a little, a blush lighting his face. "I've wanted this longer than I care to admit. Now that I'm 'legal' you don't have an excuse." He dragged the very tips of his fingers over Claude's chest; his heart began to beat a little faster as he felt Claude push his own fingers under the hem of Leon's shirt.

No matter how overly confident Leon acted about this situation, he had _no_ experience. He had managed to steal one clumsy kiss from Claude the previous year, and it had been then that Claude had sat him down and explained that-- despite how much he might want to act on it _then_\-- they had to wait until Leon was sixteen. Earth laws stated that he was an adult on his sixteenth birthday. Leon had agreed, out of necessity more than anything else, and they had gone back to the way things had always been: pretending that neither of them noticed when the other's eyes lingered a little too long.

Finally, that was changing. Claude was pushing him back, smoothly shifting their positions until Leon was under him, peeling the bright yellow shirt up and over Leon's head. Leon made a soft noise, and at the feel of Claude's lips on his own, he shivered. He reached up blindly-- you _were_ supposed to close your eyes when you kissed, right?-- and buried his fingers in Claude's hair. Claude deepened the kiss slowly, his fingers tracing something over Leon's stomach, and he carefully leaned down to prop himself up on one forearm placed near Leon's head. The position placed his hand in the _perfect_ spot to rub one of Leon's ears, and Leon gasped and broke the kiss to moan at the feeling of Claude lightly rubbing that ear between two fingers.

"C-Claude..." Leon was flushed already, and Claude didn't seem to even _notice_. Instead, he was licking at some spot on Leon's throat, pressing soft, suckling kisses along a line that only he could see. His other hand-- the one not _rubbing_\-- found the front of Leon's pants and began to unbutton them, although he didn't move to push them down. Instead, he walked those fingers back up Leon's stomach to his chest, and Leon whimpered softly as Claude brushed them over one nipple. Leon could _feel_ Claude's smile against his neck, and his companion-- housemate? _Lover_?-- repeated the motion, flicking the very tip of one finger against Leon's nipple.

Leon's eyes opened slowly to look up at the ceiling, gasping for breath as Claude continued to touch him. He had originally planned for this to go down a little differently. His head had been half filled with the images of pushing Claude back against the headboard, of being the one to lean in and lick at that spot where Claude's neck joined his shoulder, of peeling off the black tank top that he'd been certain Claude would have on. He moaned sharply as Claude's lips joined his fingers, taking over lightly kissing, then licking and sucking on Leon's other nipple. The sensation was so intense that Leon found himself pressing into the bed, a feeble attempt to try to escape the new tingles that it sent sparking through him.

It felt far more differently than when _he_ did it to himself, that much was certain. It was never so... intense when he did it. Claude moved over him, and Leon reached up, trying to figure out what exactly he _could_ do, when Claude managed to overload each and every one of his senses like this. Claude pulled back from him and gently moved his hands back to the bed, leaning forward to murmur in Leon's ear, "Not this time, birthday boy. Just let me..."

_Let you what_, was on Leon's tongue, but then Claude's hand slipped down the front of his opened pants. Leon whimpered, his eyes closing again as he lay there, hands resting palm-up on either side of his head. Claude leaned back, kneeling between Leon's legs, and he pushed both of his hands down either side of Leon's trousers. They peeled away easily and were tossed over the edge of the bed. For just a minute, Claude didn't move, and Leon felt his blush darkening.

"Claude?"

"Just a second."

Leon squirmed around a moment more, and finally, he opened his eyes slowly. Claude was studying him, and he shivered before he asked quietly, "Claude?" He sounded pretty pathetic, even to his ears, but Claude smiled and simply leaned back down to press another kiss to his lips. Leon was grateful for _anything_ that interrupted that blatant study of his body, and he offered himself to Claude, parting his lips, tasting his lover. When the kiss broke this time, Claude eased off of the bed to strip away his boxers, letting them drop to the floor. Leon sat up, his ears perking in the same motion as he looked up at Claude, a smile on his lips.

Claude climbed back into the bed, and he gently coaxed Leon into moving, into shifting positions until he was on his knees, his back arched just a little. His blush returned, full force, and he felt Claude behind him, leaning against him as he reached for the nightstand, for some little bottle in the drawer there. Slowly, Leon lowered himself onto his elbows, the motion making his hips tilt invitingly-- the _book's_ words, not his own. He drew a deep breath, and his eyes closed once more. He heard the bottle click open, and then Claude was pressed against him.

"Leon," the low whisper was _right_ over Leon's ear, "are you _sure_? We can wait--"

"Please, Claude. I... I want you." Leon bit his bottom lip as he twisted just a little to look up over his shoulder. Claude swallowed, and then he was nodding and pouring the contents of the bottle into his hand, smoothing it over his fingers. Leon shivered, the warm tingles from earlier fading as nerves took over. He wanted this, he really did, but now that it was actually happening, that it wasn't just some fantasy as he stroked himself... It was a lot scarier than he'd imagined.

The first finger pushing into him made him gasp, and he arched into it. It wasn't a _new_ feeling, necessarily. He'd done this to himself before, in preparation of this night. He had wanted it to go as smoothly as possible, and he moaned quietly as Claude pushed that finger all the way in. Then, slowly, Claude withdrew it, returning with two fingers. Leon made a low noise-- the lubed digits felt _nothing_ like his own, but given that when _he_ did it, he used his own saliva, he supposed that was normal. They slid into him easily, smoothing the oil over him, _inside _of him. Claude leaned down to press a soft kiss in the middle of his back, and Leon nodded, jerkily, trying to let Claude know that he was fine.

The message got across, because Claude drew back and then, once more, another finger was added. _This_ was new. Leon had never managed to get three in, mostly because he was so aroused by that point that he gave up and simply stroked himself to completion. Now though, with Claude so close behind him, he found that he was overheated, gasping for air, shivering at the feel of Claude so carefully stretching him open. He bit his bottom lip again, trying to keep calm, trying to keep from worrying. Those fingers pushed in and out a few times before Claude was satisfied, and then they pulled back as well. There was the slightest crinkling noise; Claude was putting a condom on, Leon realized vaguely.

Leon whimpered softly, and Claude whispered soft reassurances in his ear-- "Easy... it's okay. It'll be fine..."-- even as he positioned himself behind Leon, even as he pressed the very tip of himself against Leon. The scientist gasped once, trying to push back the last minute doubts-- would he be able to actually _take_ Claude?-- and then Claude pressed into him, inch by agonizingly slow inch. Leon gritted his teeth against the sharp pain that accompanied the motion, even stretched out as he was, and by the time Claude was actually all the way inside of him, Leon was squeezing handfuls of the blankets. He dragged in one breath after another, licking his lips and letting his back arch a little at the feel of Claude _all_ the way in him.

The whole time, Claude didn't move, except to lightly rub at his back, to lean down and kiss him just between the shoulder blades. Leon moaned at that, and he began to relax as Claude's hand reached down and around him. When those fingers touched his length, Leon cried out, and Claude slowly began to pull out. He pulled back almost the whole way, leaving just the very tip of himself inside, and then he pushed back in. The motion hurt less this time, and Leon pressed back into it, encouraging it as he realized that Claude was stroking him at the same speed that he was moving. Another thrust, and then another, and Claude had a rhythm that made Leon moan.

The feel of Claude's hand, wrapped around him, squeezing _just_ right, matched with knowing that Claude was _inside_ of him made Leon's head swim. He gasped for air as he arched his back, trying to encourage Claude without words, trying to convince him to move just a little faster, to thrust just a little harder. Each movement of Claude's hips made the whole thing feel better, then Leon arched a touch more, and the new angle caused Claude to brush past some _spot_ inside of him. Leon's eyes flew open, and he cried out, his hands digging into the blankets, grasping them, white-knuckled.

Claude was breathing heavily behind him, and when he heard Claude moan, Leon couldn't help but tighten around him. Claude's free hand dug into his hip, and Leon's breathing hitched. It didn't take long for Leon to feel that pressure building, and he whimpered, trying to stave it off, not wanting this to end. Claude licked his back-- just between his shoulder blades-- and whispered in his ear, "Leon, please... I," a gasp, "I need to feel you..."

Leon shuddered, but how could he deny _that_ tone? He rocked in time with Claude as best he could, giving himself up to the sparks surging along his nerves, to the feeling of being _so_ full and having Claude squeezing him all at once. It felt like the moment he actually _thought_ about it, he shattered into a million pieces, hot relief surging out of him over Claude's hand. He heard Claude cry out, felt his hips snap forward one last time, felt Claude's body sag with his own release. For a full minute, neither of them moved, just dragged in desperate breaths into their lungs, trying to calm their racing pulses. Then Claude pulled out, one hand at his base to keep the condom in place. He stood, shakily, and peeled it off, dropping it into a trashcan near his bed that Leon had never noticed before. Then he collapsed onto the bed and pulled Leon close to him.

Leon burrowed down into his arms, ignoring the fact that Claude was slick with sweat, or that he was going to be sticky in the morning when everything was dry. For the moment, it was all perfect, exactly what he'd wanted. Claude gently stroked his back, and Leon made a soft noise as he began to drift. His birthday was already the best one he'd ever had, and it was only just getting started.


End file.
